Honeymoon Maxerica
by fandomfanfixtion
Summary: It s a month after America and Maxon got married, now it s time for their honeymoon. Some intresting things are waiting for them! Lemony lemons, so reading on own risk!
1. The beginning

AMERICA walks next to Maxon. `Please?´ she asks. He holds her hands before her eyes, she wasn´t able to see anything. This was their honeymoon, a month later than it was actual planned. New Asia was again in trouble, and she had visit the country, for the first time as queen. It caused a lot of trouble to get it all good again, but now they where here, and she couldn´t wish a better husband than Maxon. `Not yet darling´ he says. She could hear the smirk trough his voice, sure he was enjoying it. She let ou a sigh, pretending to be annoyed. For this time she was allowed to wear jeans, one of the great things about Maxon. She gaver up, leaning back against him. They where in the car now, driving the last part to Maxon´s suprise for their honeymoon. She could feel it was way warmer here, like Maxon had promised. She smiled. She already knew she would love it. They came by their location, the driver let them out. `Can I loolk now?´ she asked, half annoyed, half curious. `you can´ he says, smiling, removing his hands from her eyes. She felt silence, it was beautiful. Even better, it was perfect. It was an island, what explained why they had to go with the boat first. It was so green, high tree´s and actual palm trees. So many colored birds making calm sounds. Maxon stood next to her. `You like it love?´ he asked, a little nervous she could hear. `Like it? Maxon, it´s so beautiful, breathtaking!´ she says in amazement. He smirks. `Then you have to look where we are going to stay.´ he turned her around. She gasped. She tought Maxon would make it big, but not this big! It was a little version of the castle, but then from wood, with a terrace and a lot of balconies. Big windows overlooking the trees and on the other side, the private beach. `Maxon, I love it, but you shouldn´t need to do this!´ she says, anyways smiling widely. `All for you my love´ he says, kissing her neck. She rememberd what one of het jobs was by being a queen. She had to continue the Schreave bloodline. It made her nervous, but she was more excited than nervous. `Not now´ she says only breathlessy. Maxon nods, stepping away. She directly missed his touch. `I am going to get the bagage, you can go explore the house´ he says smiling. `I will´ I say, kissing him once. He smiles, kissing me back, before pulling away to get all our stuff. It felt way different with Maxon than it did with Aspen she thinks by herself when she walks into the house. She gasped when she opened the door. It was all white, stone and marmer, yet with soft colors, making is totally their style. She loved it. She walked trough the house, the bathroom was as big as her living room was in five, and the sleeproom was amazing. It had a balconie with a vieuw on the sea, big windows with light blue curtains. And a huge bed, even bigger than hers was in the Princess suite. She falled down on the bed, smiling. Then Maxon came in, dropping their stuff in the corner from the room. She smiled, looking at the pafond. The bed was a beautiful red color, it matched with her hair. Maxon pulled off his shoes, laying next to her. `You love it?´ he asked. `Yes Maxon, it´s so beautiful´ she says, striking her hair out her eyes. He smiled, pulling her close. `Yeah, it´s beautiful, but you´re even more beautiful´ he whispers in her ear, kissing her neck. She bite her lip, knowing what would happen next. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss. He kissed her back, slowly pushing her back in the bed. She pulled back gasping for air. It would be her first time, and it was good to know it would also be his. He smirked, kissing her again, rougher but passionated. A little moan came from her mounth when he slipped his tongue in her mounth. She teased his tongue with his, wrapping her legs around his waist, gasping when she felt the bulge in his pants. This was the effect she had on him. He pulled back. `If you don´t want America...´ he says. `I´m ready Maxon´ she says, smiling. `Okay´ he says, still not moving. So I made the first move. I tugged on the hem of his shirt, slowly starting to get his off. He smiled, kissing me again, only stopping to get rid of his shirt. She throwed it off the bed. He smiled, his hands wandering up her sides onder her shirt. She pulled him in another kiss. He looked at her questioning. `You can´ she says smiling. He nods, pullng off her shirt. She had just a normal bra, but probaly this was the most he had ever seen from a woman. `You´re beautiful America´ he says, kissing me again. His hands runned over her back, playing with her bra clip. She was not really sure, no one had ever seen that part from her. But this was her husband, and she loved him. `You can´ she says softly. He kissed her again, opening her bra.

If you want me to write the sex part, comment below and maybe I´ll do it!


	2. Heating up

Maxon´s vieuw

She was so beautiful. I had to admit I was kind of nervous for this, but I loved her more then I ever loved someone. She smiled, and I started to mess with her bra clip. She let out a small laugh, and so did I, altough a nervous one. I think she mentioned that, because I felt her lips again against mines, calming me down. She loves me, I remind myself every time. I am so lucky. I unclasped her bra, causing her to pull me even closer. I was unsure about what to do, so I let my hand travel to her stomach, knowing she was a little ticklish. She laughed. `Maxon´ she says, giggeling. I smiled, then moving my hands some higher, only looking in her beautiful eyes. She was so gorgeous. I kissed her again, her soft, kissable yet, like I discoverd, not too innocent lips. I could feel her smiling. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me some deeper, when I slowly reached her breasts with my hands. She nodded lightly, and I placed my hands on her breasts, never felt like this before. Excitemnt rushed trough my veins. I smiled when I heard her small moan. `Is this okay?´ I asked, starting to massage her breasts with my hands, lightly and gentle, feeling the soft skin. `Maxon, yes´ she says, letting out several moans. I love her. I liked the fact she was just as innocent in this as I was, and I bent down, kissing her collar bone. I felt her arching her back, pressing her breasts in my hands. I smirked by that move, then placing carefully my lips on her breats. She moaned again, so now I knew it was okay. I couldn´t believe I was here with her, God, I loved her. So I started sucking, and she kept making those adorable sounds. Then I stopped, running my fingers down her sides, stopping by her jeans. I looked up at her, asking for premission. She looked back at me, her eyes meeting mines, and she nodded. I smiled, starting to unbotton her jeans, slowly, obviously teasily. Then I pulled down her jeans, only leaving her in her panties. She was so gorgeous. `Did I already told you you are so beautiful?´ I ask, kissing her stomach. `I´m pretty sure you did´ she answers, I could hear the change in her voice, but for some reason I knew it was a positive change, and that she liked it as much as I did. `Well then, my America Schreave´ I loved it to call her that, It felt _good._ `You are so incredible beautiful´ I say, smiling, kissing her hip bone, making her shiver of excitement. I then take the sided from her panties between my fingers, asking again for premission. She agreed, smiling nerviously. I carefully pulled her panties off, only looking her in the eyes. As soon she was naked, she pulled her legs togheter. I smiled, kissing her, feeling her body releax underneath mines. `I love you Ame´ I say. She then nods, smiling. I guess I know what she means, so I break the kiss, moving down, until my lips are almost by her private. She says nothing, but still smiles so I take that as a _it´s fine._ I then place my lips on her clit, causing her to gasp, then moaning. I smile, knowing she liked it was okay for me. I place my lips at her entrance, and I feel her moving my hips to me. I smirk, then slowly insert my tongue. She tastes.. Perfect. Like how I tought she would be, as perfect as she is. She lets out a louder moan, en then I start licking. Excitement and pleasure runs trough my body. She leans back, her head in her neck, letting out several moans. I stop, smirking. `Maxon...´ she says, suprised I stopped. Only hearing her saying my name was enough for me to slowly insert one finger. It was a whole new world for me, and I loved it. She moans, and even louder when I start to lick her clit and pulling my finger in and out. She presses her hips against me, and then she comes. I smile widely, kissing her. She kisses me back, then she turns the roles, and lays on top of me, sitting on my jeans, to be exactly, the bulge in my pants. I blush, knowing what she feels now. She moves some to my feets, starting to unbotton my jeans. I then grab her hand. `Only because I did something for you doesn´t mean you have to do something back´ I say. She says nothing, but smirks, just continue


End file.
